User talk:Ash622
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sunbeam: Her Life as a Warrior page. Before you look at the wiki, please read the rules. If you want to meet the staff and the users, please take a look here! If you feel like reading a new exciting fanfic but are not sure which, press the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC to talk with other members here! Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Artimas Hunter (Talk) 07:39, June 15, 2012 Hi Ash622! Is it all right if I call you Ash? :) I've seen that you've commented on some of my stories, and I really appreciate it. I'm excited to read this story you say you're writing - even though I've heard nothing about it! If you need any help around the wiki, you can contact me, or any of the admins, and I can help you with a lot of stuff. Coding...IRC...stuff like that, if you'd like. Once again, I can't wait to read your story! Thanks for commenting on mine. Your new friend, {C [[User:RedPandaPotter|'Red ']][[User talk:RedPandaPotter|''' Panda']][[Delve|' Potter']] 16:25, June 17, 2012 (UTC) {C Thanks so much Red! Can I call you Red? You can call me Ash. My story is my version of how the stories go with my rules and my relationships. It will be good but I am just starting out and it is my first story. I have read your guides to blank and it really helped and inspired my thoughts. Hope I can see more of your stories and talk more in the future! Your friend, Ash622 P.S. How do all of the writers have those awesome signatures?! {C The signatures - we make them. I can make one for you, if you like, just tell me what you want it to say and the colors and stuff (for example, the words 'Red Is Awesome' in red with a blue background, or something like that :D). And yes, you can call me Red, everybody does. :) And just another tip, when you're replying to someone's messge - it might be easier for them to read it if you post it on their talk page. This is why I didn't get back to you so fast! :D Hope to talk to you soon! [[User:RedPandaPotter|'Red ]][[User talk:RedPandaPotter| Panda']][[Delve|' Potter']] 15:03, June 20, 2012 (UTC) The link to my talk page is in the 'Panda' bit of my signature. :) [[User:Ash622|'Ash622 ]][[User talk:Ash622| Ash is Awesome!]] Do you like it? If you would like any changes, just let me know...the first bit (Ash622) links to your user page, and the rest to your talk page. The neon colors weren't available (the coding just doesn't have those colors) so I got it as close as possible. :) Okay, now for some quick instructions: I have put this signature in a special page for you, User:Ash622/Sig, which is a very easy way to store your current signature (just imagine...you could make tons!), I have already put the signature there for you (though I AM playing on the fact that you like it...if you don't just let me know!), and to install it: read the following. Okay, so hover over the little arrow next to your username in the top righthand corner of the screen. A drop down box should come down with about four selections, choose 'my preferences', which is second from the top. You'll be taken to another page, and there should be a heading that says 'Signature'. In the blank box, type in two { and then User:Ash622/Sig and then two { . After you save, your signature should pop up above the formerly empty box. Then, whenever you're on someone's talk page, just hit the 'signature' button, and that'll pop up! 'Note: If it doesn't work the first time, hit 'Include Wiki Text in my signature' - the little check-box in the 'Signature' heading in preferences. ' Enjoy, Awesome Ash! =D [[User:RedPandaPotter|'Red ']][[User talk:RedPandaPotter| Panda']][[Delve|' Potter']] 14:40, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Even though it says the second part of your signature is black, it truly is blue. On the sig page - it should be blue. If it's not just let me know. -_- Failure of mine. {C [[User:RedPandaPotter|'Red ]][[User talk:RedPandaPotter| Panda']][[Delve|' Potter']] 14:42, June 21, 2012 (UTC) {C Greetings Ash, I agree, Berrynose is SUCH a pain in the tail. I'll get round to his painful demise soon. Thanks for the suggestion! [[User:Melodybird|'Melodybird ]][[User talk:Melodybird|'Every day I'm shufflin' ']] 15:18, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Haha - don't worry, I'm not laughing at you - I'm laughing at myself. :) I know what I did wrong. I stink at giving directions. xD When you put the words in the box, put the two { you don't need to put 'two' in there, just the two little squiggly parenthesis. Next, put in User:Ash622/Sig . (no period) Afterwards, repeat the little bit with the two squiggly parentheses. Then if your signature pops up - I've given you the correct directions. :D If it doesn't work again, just let me know. I'm glad you like it - and thanks for the Comment on Bare Rain, too. ^_^ [[User:RedPandaPotter|'Red ']][[User talk:RedPandaPotter| Panda']][[Delve|' Potter']] 12:31, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad you want to read it! However, I'm afraid that I'm here to moan. Although I'm delighted that you're enthusiastic about Berrynose's death, I'd rather you didn't use that sort of language on my talkpage. I know you were only trying to be friendly, and that others swear here as well, but I'd really appreciate cleaner language on my talk page, since I've been brought up this way. Other than that one small mistake, you seem really nice and I look forward to reading your fanfictions in the future. Au revoir! [[User:Melodybird|'Melodybird ]][[User talk:Melodybird|'Every day I'm shufflin' ']] 15:40, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Ash! I'm Wafflez44, and have been here for several months. If you need help( But not with signatures!)I'll be there. And stay away from drama here. There's gotten to be a bit of that. Oh, and one last thing. DO... NOT... USE... BAD... GRAMMAR! My nicknames are WAFFA, Duke of Deliciousness, Breakfast Boy, Sir Yummy, and Slick Syrup. Nobody calls me by my full username. Nobody. Well, that's all for now. Bye, and may StarClan be with you! Re: The contents, right. You don't really...get them, they come over time when people who are leaving you messages put headings. It's sort of like a story, how you put in the chapters. There's the subject title, and the contents list appears after three or four large headings. You'll probably get the contents list soon! ^_^ "Citius, Altius, Fortius" Let the games begin! 14:34, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the compliment on my story! I'll try to continue it soon... Μιχαήλ the Quester 17:22, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ash! IRC is the internet relay chat, and the easiest way to get there is the link on your talk page - the one on that orange-and-green bot message that you got when you first joined the wiki. From there, it takes you to the login page - you can choose a username (I recommend just your username for now..otherwise people won't know who you are!) and then do that weird thing that makes sure you're not a robot (the blurry letters), and then you get on the IRC! It will take a minute to load, and then you can look at the bar on the right that lists who is on. Then just type into the box at the bottom! Shadowhunters - look better in black Unless, of course, you're Jace. He looks good in any color. <3 ' 21:03, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Urgh, that was such a bad n00b sotry. I have no idea why so many people liked it. xDDD And yeah, you can use them, can I ask why though...? --You've Got to Leave the GroundTo Learn to Fly... 02:00, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Awww, well thanks. :3 Let me know when you start your story (although the story stop starts as of today. Blarg) --You've Got to Leave the GroundTo Learn to Fly... 14:30, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Haha, nice work - I'm actually the one who created the Marathon, so I'm the right person to ask. And whoops, I completely forgot about starting it! I'll push the joining date back a couple of weeks again, so don't start reading yet. :D [[User:Zaffie|'I'm storming off...]][[User talk:Zaffie|'''it doesn't really work if you come with me.]] 23:20, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Eep! I'm sorry! Okay, okay. It will start on the FIFTEENTH. :D And this time I'll remember. [[User:Zaffie|'I'm storming off...']][[User talk:Zaffie|'it doesn't really work if you come with me.']] 23:01, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Yes, yes, I know. xD But I always start it a day AFTER the fifteenth my time because I'm 8 - 10 hours ahead of America. Besides, I don't have to give an announcement or anything - all you do is start reading. :D [[User:Zaffie|'I'm storming off...']][[User talk:Zaffie|'it doesn't really work if you come with me.']] 23:43, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi Ash! Okay, I should've done this a long time ago *feels guilty* but let's be friends! Thx for commenting on my stories. And I look forward to reading yours. I am really crazy, and more or less a scary person, but in a good way. :D if that's possible. So yeah. Welcome... though your not super new anymore [[User:Rainsplash987|'Rainy Days...']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'Cats 'n Dogs...']] 02:06, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes, we are totally friends Ash. And that picture sounds like fun to draw! I'll get it to you as soon as you can, with school and everything. [[User:Rainsplash987|'Rainy Days...']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'Cats 'n Dogs...']] 20:52, August 27, 2012 (UTC) xD Yes, I've started it. Sorry, I'm being lazy. I should be done soon. [[User:Rainsplash987|'Rainy Days...']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'Cats 'n Dogs...']] 00:31, August 29, 2012 (UTC) IM SOOOOOOO SORRY! I took way too long to do this. You'd think it was a Picasso, but it really sucks. Sorry, Ash! I really did my best though. :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'Rainy Days...']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'Cats 'n Dogs...']] 00:30, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Aw, you're too kind. :D No problem. [[User:Rainsplash987|'Rainy Days...']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'Cats 'n Dogs...']] 01:05, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm... I'll try my best Ash. It'll be cool to do, but it might not be, um, perfect. xD [[User:Rainsplash987|'Rainy Days...']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'Cats 'n Dogs...']] 22:05, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ash, any particular descriptions of the cats you want fighting? Like, I wouldn't wanna make 2 BFFs fight each other, so just list like enemies or something and I'll look em up on your allegiances. Thanks! [[User:Rainsplash987|'Rainy Days...']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'Cats 'n Dogs...']] 01:33, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Thx Ash! I'll have it ready for you soon :) [[User:Rainsplash987|'Rainy Days...']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'Cats 'n Dogs...']] 11:57, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Here it is Ash. I apoligize in advance, it's one of the worst drawings. But I did my best, and hope you like it! The cats are: Rainheart, Fishleap, and Brightshadow on one side, and Darkmoon, Badgerfur, and a random rogue on the other side(it needed a ginger cat) PS: Still lovin Army Series. :D Feel free to make it bigger when you post it [[User:Rainsplash987|'Rainy Days...']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'Cats 'n Dogs...']] 21:59, September 4, 2012 (UTC) You're so welcome Ash! Glad you like it! [[User:Rainsplash987|'Rainy Days...']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'Cats 'n Dogs...']] 22:39, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Sure Ash! I already have an idea, but it's a surprise. If you have anything you want me to definitley include, plz tell me. I'll be glad to do it, it sounds like fun :) [[User:Rainsplash987|'Rainy Days...']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'Cats 'n Dogs...']] 22:27, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Ash, the pic will be a little late. I have SO MUCH homework, I just can't get to it. Today I have 1 project, 1 essay, and 8 sheets if you want an idea D: So I hope to get it done tomorrow maybe Sorry! I'll do my best to get it done soon though. [[User:Rainsplash987|'Rainy Days...']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'Cats 'n Dogs...']] 21:02, September 12, 2012 (UTC) LOL not at all, just hope it isn't an inconvenience for you. I'll try to get it done [[User:Rainsplash987|'Rainy Days...']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'Cats 'n Dogs...']] 21:22, September 12, 2012 (UTC) *drumroll* It's done! Sorry that I didn't put more scenery in it, but I wanted the cats to stick out, y'know, cuz it's a title page. Hope you like it! :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'Rainy Days...']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'Cats 'n Dogs...']] 23:32, September 13, 2012 (UTC) lol, I don't mind pic requests(I love 'em) But sorry, I don't know how to do that box thing. You should ask one of the older users. I just do like a page or a sentence on top for it. Sorry I couldn't help! [[User:Rainsplash987|'Rainsplash']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'Will Rule the World']] 16:18, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Er, just wondering, are you continuing the Army Series? Because if you want you can jut RENAME the series instead of deleting it and starting over. ----You've Got to Leave the GroundTo Learn to Fly... 23:44, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi Ash! I'm Mystical Moonstone, obviously, call me Moon. Anyway, you've complimented on two of my stories now, and I just wanted to say thanks, and hi! So... hi! *feels guilty* I shoulda done this a while ago, but whatevs. I was wondering if ya wanted to be friends? Thanks for the compliments! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Moon']] [[User talk:Mystical Moonstone|'Claws of moon']] [[The Dawn of Moonclaws: The Rising Fog|'shall save the Clan']] 00:31, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi Ash! Sorry I didn't respond yesterday, I was kinda busy writing. Glad to hear you like Broken! Anyway, I'll be on the IRC today, if you get on, so maybe we can chat then. :D I also finished the first book of Moonclaws, so check out the second one: Moon in the Darkness. Hope you like that one too! Later, then! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical']] [[User talk:Mystical Moonstone|'Moonstone...']] [[The Dawn of Moonclaws: The Rising Fog|'Claws of moon']] [[Frozen Hearts: Broken|'and glimmers of mist']] 20:14, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Ash, I was really busy today. As for your user page, just try to make it original. Make it YOU :P in all your crazy glory And I shall edit Songflight's Destiny don't worry. [[User:Rainsplash987|'Rainsplash']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'Will Rule the World']] 00:34, September 23, 2012 (UTC) LOL Ash, it's completely fine. Plus, Darky had a Troutstream too(different description) and I asked her the same thing. :D Guess Troutstream's just a familiar name. Oh and I'd love to name a kit or two. Here is a boy and a girl, you can just pick one if you want. Honeykit(Honeydapple)- glossy golden she-cat w/ faint tabby stripes and keen green eyes Stripekit(Stripepelt)- dark gray tom w/ bold tabby stripes; friendly blue eyes And some more... Mousekit(Mousefern)- dusty brown she-cat w/ large sweet blue eyes Fogkit(Fogwhisker)- mottled silver tom, grayish-blue eyes You don't have to use the warrior names, they're just suggestions! And of course I put in more then you need so that you can pick :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'Songflight's Journey']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'The songbird will fly at dawn']] 12:08, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ash! I saw the comment you left on Rainy's page on kit names, and there were some ideas in my head, so I thought I might as well tell you. Hollykit (a very dark kit, almost black. Personaltiy: Always does what she is told, obidient and loyal) Flamekit (dark ginger kit. Personality: Likes to bend the rules. Rebellious but brave) You don't have to use any of them, I seriosly wont be offeneded. I just thought I should put them out there! So bya! p.s. I have discovered that you are a TroutxSong so make sure to pay extra attention to mah siggie :D [[User:Roboflight|'SongxBush...']] [[User talk:Roboflight|'Please Rainy!']] 20:57, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Ash! I would like it if it was a she-cat and her warrior name was Flamespirit (again these are just sugestions!) And yes Bush is better for Song, DON'T EVEN DENY IT ASH! Lol! But seriosuly though, they are waay better together! M'kay that's about it [[User:Roboflight|'SongxBush...']] [[User talk:Roboflight|'Please Rainy!']] 00:38, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay, sure. How about Fogspirit, Fogpelt, Fogflower, Fogcloud... that's about it. And lol, Robo is awesome even if she likes Bush(pst) I'm really sorry, but I can't do siggies because I epically suck at it(I copy mine) Try Moon, I'll bet she'd love to help. [[User:Rainsplash987|'Songflight's Journey']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'The songbird will fly at dawn']] 01:45, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Yay! I get an important charchter! Thank you for making me feel special <3 And Songflight did choose, she picked Bushtail, but she didn't get to keep her choice because they were in different clans so yeah... And Bush would so beat Trout, he is way beaster! [[User:Roboflight|'SongxBush...']] [[User talk:Roboflight|'Please Rainy!']] 01:46, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so I was stalking Rainy's user talk again and you asked if she could do siggies. If you want I can make you any type of siggie you want, just ask! I could even do you a knew one everyday (I love making them)XD! [[User:Roboflight|'SongxBush...']] [[User talk:Roboflight|'Please Rainy!']] 01:50, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Only for you Ash! I wouldn't do this if anyone else asked me, but I guess your a little too awesome for me to reject :). All righty, is this good: [[User:Ash622|'Song belongs with Trout...']] [[User talk:Ash622|'Bush can go home!']] I hate myself a little for making it but if you like it I can make it your new siggie (I sorta hope you like it but I sorta hope you dont! LOL!) [[User:Roboflight|'SongxBush...']] [[User talk:Roboflight|'Please Rainy!']] 02:22, October 3, 2012 (UTC) You don't need to put anything in the brackets! Just respond to this message and that should be your sig! And no it didn't take too much love, just a charchter in your story XD (jkjk I would have done it for you anyways). So yeah, it was nothing! If you want a new one, I can do you a new one everyday, because I absolutly love to code! So I hope you like it! [[User:Roboflight|'SongxBush...']] [[User talk:Roboflight|'Please Rainy!']] 20:57, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Yay! I guess the siggie was worth getting a character in your awesome series :). And no need for thanks! I've said it before but I ABSOLUTLY LOVE TO MAKE THEM! And Bush will prevail! :p [[User:Roboflight|'SongxBush...']] [[User talk:Roboflight|'Please Rainy!']] 13:30, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ash! Just wanted to stop by and say: BUSHY! BUSHY! BUSHY! and I am totally excited to make you a new siggie. I am still holding on to your old one in case you want it back! [[User:Roboflight|'SongxBush...']] [[User talk:Roboflight|'Please Rainy!']] 18:12, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Hai Ash! Um, listen (k, this is SO awkward for me) I made a RP wiki called NightClan Roleplaying Wiki, and I would LOVE for you to join! Get back to me! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Moon is awesome.']] Click here if you agree. 20:53, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Stupid Minecraft *mutters*. Can't wait till you get back though! And BUSH! [[User:Roboflight|'But you should still call me Robo!']] 13:43, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I might look at it! And it's okay that you play as long as you get on here and wage time with us :p And Thank you, but my stories aren't that good. [[User:Roboflight|'But you should still call me Robo!']] 17:16, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! I already have 2 cats on there, and it will be fun to RP with you! I will check your cats out! [[User:Roboflight|'But you should still call me Robo!']] 17:50, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ash! Rainy here. I added you on NC(I'm an admin, whoot whoot) So glad you joined! I'll be happy to RP with you if you want. [[User:Rainsplash987|'TroutXSong']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'Furever♥']] 18:24, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ash! You on? I'm bored and it never hurts to talk to an awesomesauce person! ps: what do you think of my siggie? This might be the last time I use it... COLOR BLASTED!Is so totally Robo! 01:45, October 11, 2012 (UTC) chat please! COLOR BLASTED!Is so totally Robo! 02:01, October 11, 2012 (UTC) YAY! Glad you liked the names Ash :D I look forward to it. [[User:Rainsplash987|'Dreamer']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'...touch the clouds']] 12:02, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey tell me when you are on, kay? Kay. :D Enjoy life... It is not a blessing that comes everybody's way 21:13, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to hear that; I hope you are not in big trouble. Hope you have fun at the party (if you go), and I can't wait to see you until then. Enjoy life... It is not a blessing that comes everybody's way 21:28, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay good :D. You had me worried :), Ill tell Rainy, and can't wait to have you back! Enjoy life... It is not a blessing that comes everybody's way 00:35, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ash! Tell me when you get on :) Enjoy life... It is not a blessing that comes everybody's way 23:57, October 20, 2012 (UTC) WFW! Sometimes I go places... 22:01, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Aw Thanks Ash! <3 And I dedicate the first chapter of Songflight's Discovery(which I'l write today) to you, and FPWL to Robo :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'Wait!']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'If I'm me, and you're you...']][[FireClan Series|'Then who's he?']] 12:04, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you thank you thank you!!! <333 I love the newest additions too! Sometimes I go places... 12:28, October 23, 2012 (UTC) My Random Paragraph Generator :D : The crush swallows inside a camera. A real imperative isolates Nighty. The kept kidney collates the past wire. The pops request indulges Nighty underneath whatever additional crossroad. Rainy shines on top of Ash. A likelihood smiles against the incentive. Rainy shouts without an applied arc. Rainy waves a sympathy. After Ash pauses the hearing girl. The converse disturbance supports Misty into the companion. How can Feather burn underneath Misty? A seventh riots an illiterate. Feather listens before the arrow. Does the concrete load chew? The rhyme sauces Misty within a rolling complex. Moon inhabits the initiate opposite the perceived requisite. Why does Ninja struggle over the photo? Ninja yields Moon. A conductor blackmails Ninja. Ninja reasons opposite an unhealthy champion. A frightening flesh composes within the decreasing rhythm. Oops Forgot my siggie! Sometimes I go places... 21:40, October 23, 2012 (UTC) It's a random paragraph generator, so you type in two subjects and it gives you a totally random thing! I ll give you the link later tonight! Never Judge Because you never know... 12:11, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Here is the lonk: http://watchout4snakes.com/creativitytools/randomparagraph/randomparagraph.aspx Never Judge Because you never know... 21:36, October 24, 2012 (UTC) LOL I love it!!! Never Judge Because you never know... 00:48, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good Ash! And it's fine, just message me when you're back and I'll try to be on. :D [[User:Rainsplash987|''Halo Reach]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'... for the stars']] 14:08, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good! Never Judge Because you never know... 20:54, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the offer to help! I'll make sure to ask you for it, if I need any :) [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude''']] Talk to the Minecraft, Warriors, and Total Drama lover 00:18, October 26, 2012 (UTC)